


Cupidity

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Right place, right time..so what is the issue?





	1. Chapter 1

Junhoe returned to the living room after putting their son to sleep and headed straight to Jiwon. Junhoe was feeling so apologetic that their anniversary had to be postponed as their son was having a fever. “I am sorry Honey, the babysitter refuse to take him since his fever is too high, all our plans for tonight went to waste”

“Hey don’t apologize, he is my son too. I would have felt restless too if we went ahead with our plans. I just need to be with you and that is enough for me” Jiwon pecked Junhoe on his lips to reassure him

"I love you Junhoe. Happy 1st Anniversary.It took a while for us to meet but I am glad we met"

"I love you Bobby, it had been a whole year of bliss and now we have our son to complete us."

"We owe Jinhwan our life" Bobby mentally reminded himself to thank Jinhwan if they were to ever meet again

"Honey, who exactly is Jinhwan? I mean you keep mentioning him but I have never seen you invite him over to our house for dinner or neither have you shown me any of his pictures" Junhoe had always been curious but he always brushed it off. He wants to know the matchmaker that brought them together

“Don’t kid me Dear, Jinhwan was your friend and he introduced me to you” Bobby was now as perplexed as Junhoe

“Honey, Isn’t Jinhwan a friend of yours? I don’t have any friends named Jinhwan.” Junhoe had goose bumps all over and quickly flipped through their digital wedding album. “Please point out to me who is Jinhwan please”

Both of the kept swiping their handphone screen but they couldn’t find Jinhwan at all and sat silently wondering **_“Who the fuck was Jinhwan?”_**


	2. Chapter 2

** At the cupid’s HQ **

“MY EARS ARE SO ITCHY!! WHO IS TALKING ABOUT ME” Cupid Jinhwan was on his coffee break and his ears were so itchy that he wanted to cut them off. “Well I guess it must be one of the hundreds of couples thanking me. Well I AM good in my job” he was mentally patting himself when his new cupid trainee came into his room.

“Sunbae Jinhwan, I am Yunhyeong and I will be attached to you to learn how to be as great as you” Yunhyeong was pleased to learn from Sunbae Jinhwan. He heard so much of him during their boot camp training and Jinhwan was the best there is. He needs to learn as much as he can to gain his official bow and arrows of love.

“I am Jinhwan and well, I don’t have to introduce myself to you as my reputation precedes me. You must have heard at least a story or two about me. You know I was the one that brought Dong Yongbae and Kim Min Hyorin. Oh and also Park Ji-yeon and Jo Jung Suk together”

“Wow, you are really my role model. Please guide me sunbae-nim” Yunhyeong couldn’t believe his luck for getting attached to the legend of legends

“OMG FOR THE LOVE OF SAINT VALENTINE WHO IS TALKING ABOUT ME? Yunhyeong please switch on the monitor. My ears are going to fall off soon from this itchiness!! Jinhwan grumpily gave his 1st official orders to his trainee.

Yunhyeong proceed to switch on the monitor and it showed a couple that was furiously swiping their handphone. He was curious if they were celebs as well. “Sunbae, are they one of the couples you helped get together? Are they celebrities too? They look like idol singers”

“THEM? They were my 1st assignment and it was so hard to match them together. Since they were my 1st couple I didn’t have my bow and arrow yet. I just had to guide them to find each other. It took FOREVER” Jinhwan sighed and fan himself while remembering his first and toughest ever assignment from Saint Valentine. “I hope your very 1st assignment won’t be as clueless as this two”

“It was hard for YOU?” Yunhyeong was baffled by this discovery. From what he heard, Jinhwan sunbae’s success rate was efficient and 100% success rate. This is the 1st he heard of difficulties that he had to go through

You can press _Play_ and see what I had to go through…you are lucky I documented it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 1988 when Jinhwan was assigned his 1st task. He was so excited over it as can’t wait to gain his own bow and arrow.

“So Saint Valentine, who will be my 1st couple” Jinhwan couldn’t hide his excitement

“Saint Valentine is so stuffy. You can address me as Hanbin”

“Hanbin-ssi? Hanbin Sunbae? Hanbin Hyung? Jinhwan want to make sure he calls him by the right term. He sure did not want to get into Saint Hanbin’s bad side on his 1st day of work.

“I just prefer Hanbin. I don’t want to reveal my age.”

Jinhwan stifled his giggles. Well he does admit Hanbin looks so youthful. No one would have known that he have existed for eons.

Hanbin handed Jinhwan a profile of the couple he is about to match. In it were their details and Hanbin was feeling excited for this couple. Both their parents were brought together by Hanbin himself. “Since I was the one that brought this two families together, I am entrusting you with their sons. They are the Kim and Koo Household. They will be born this year. I hope they can be together as best friends and eventually marry. I want them to have an early start to love and protect each other. Since you will be starting with them young, you will have a few months before they reach adult age”

“Few months?” Jinhwan didn’t realize he said it out loud

“Yes a few months. One year on earth is one month in heaven. The rules here is you are considered successful once one proposed to the other. Maybe 24 months? Hanbin further briefed Jinhwan on his grand plan.

Jinhwan just realised that it will take him two years in heaven to get them together but since it is a case that Saint Hanbin holds dear to his heart, he should be able to handle it.

“Remember, we can’t force them to love each other. As you are a trainee, you only have the ability to suggest but it is still up to the humans to take up your suggestions. Our job is to make them realize of each other’s presence and guide them to the right path. We do have couples that didn’t make it... well for many different reasons… sometimes it is hard to predict human’s reactions and they are constantly evolving emotionally and mentally. Many no longer believe in fate or even love. It is sad to see the human race being so bitter about love in the recent years. Some will even turn down love for their own selfishness yet some out of pure selflessness. You will learn more about the human race as you get closer to them. Enough said.  As excited as I am to have the Kim and Koo boys get together, there will always be a chance their human selves will reject each other. So Jinhwan, 24 months.”

“ _24 months. I will have to guide them to be engaged by the 24 th month_” Jinhwan thought to himself and was now doubting his abilities to bring them together


	3. Chapter 3

**1988 (First Month)**

“Hmm, since both the pregnant mummies are living in the same neighbourhood, I could just make them be friends… Girlfriends will definitely host play dates and that makes my assignment MUCH easier then.” Jinhwan have been trying to think of ideas to expedite his graduation. So far, this seems the easiest. Plant the seed of love even before they were born. _“Hmmm I guess I just have to find out their normal daily patterns and nudge them to be friends.”_ Jinhwan know this is a sure win plan. Isn’t that what ladies normally do? They meet up, go to markets together, and have coffees, share stories and try to match make their kids together? _“They are going to do half of my job”_ Jinhwan was so pleased with himself

Jinhwan teleported to the neighbourhood the mummies shared and was frantically searching for Mrs Koo. He have already memorised Mrs Kim’s schedule but he have yet to see Mrs Koo. He is now getting flustered and he can only wait outside Mrs Koo’s apartment patiently

“Oh did you hear, our neighbour next door just gave birth to a boy. Such a cute boy… I saw them yesterday” Jinhwan overheard an old lady said

Jinhwan ears pricked up when he heard that and he realised it was Mrs Koo’s neighbour chatting away on the phone. He moved in closer to hear the rest of the conversation.

“So now they are now living with her mother so she will have extra hands to help with the baby. I don’t know when she will be back though. I heard Baby Koo will be staying with his grandmother even if Mrs Koo comes back to this neighbourhood. I have got to end this call. I need to fetch my grandson from day care. Bye”

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID MRS KOO MOVED BABY KOO AWAY FROM THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD? THERE GOES MY PLAN!!!”_

Jinhwan slumped in failure. _“They are just babies and they can’t move on their own will. When will they ever meet again? When they become an adult? NOOOOOOOO!!!!”_

* * *

 

 

**1992 (Fifth Month)**

The past few months was hell for Jinhwan. Not only did Mrs Koo moved to her mum’s house, Mrs Kim also moved to her mum’s house. He miscalculated that move as he wasn’t aware that it was common for women to go and live in their own mother’s house after giving birth. He have been diligently revisiting their neighbourhood so that he can hear updates on when the babies will move back to the neighbourhood. He now knows that Baby Koo was named Junhoe and Baby Kim was named Jiwon. Jinhwan have been monitoring both babies and God they were so cute. Junhoe was a giggling smiling baby and it seems like he brings the sun along whenever you are near him. Jiwon on the other hand was a bit more reserved, prefers to play with his musical toys music but he was more active compared to Junhoe. Jinhwan visits them from time to time to whisper their future partner’s name in their ears. He doesn’t know if that will work but he had to try everything.

He was now happy to find out that Junhoe finally moved back to their old neighbourhood. He took longer than Jiwon though. Jiwon was only away for a hundred days while Junhoe was away for 5 years now. Jinhwan did cartflips when he heard Junhoe was coming back. He now have a chance to make them be best friends. He did try to make their mums to be friends but as what Hanbin said, not all humans can get along. They were just too different.

Jinhwan is now waiting for the day Jiwon and Junhoe goes to the same pre-school or playground so he can assist them.

FINALLY THE DAY CAME

THE BABIES ARE IN THE PLAYGROUND. _“OK OK Jinhwan calm down. Be focus.”_ The first thing he did was to whisper to the other kid’s to move away from the two boys, so they can discover each other. Jinhwan was so pleased that it worked. Maybe it is easier to persuade children than adults. Now it was just the two boys by themselves. “Ok boys, start talking and be friends or something” Jinhwan was praying it will happen as he have limited control over humans for now.

 

 

“Hello, I am Junhoe. Would you want to play with me” Junhoe asked this boy who was playing by himself

“OK...My name is Jiwon." Jiwon extended his hand for a hand shake. "I like music, how about you"

"Me? I like to sing" Junhoe said excitedly. "Shall we play the swings? i can push you"

"OK, Let's go!!!!" 

The two little boys were excited making a new friend and they played the swings, went down the slides, played in the sandbox, sang nursery rhymes together and rode the mini carousel.

"Jiwon, i Like you" Junhoe giggled and ran away "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN AND I WILL KISS YOU !!!"

"You make sure you kiss me, i am going to catch you!!!" Jiwon sped off and was chasing Junhoe all over the play ground. Jiwon caught Junhoe and they stumbled together. They were giggling so hard; flushed cheeks and sweaty foreheads. Junhoe smiled at Junhoe and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I like you friend" "I like you too Junhoe" They stood up, brushed off dirt from their pants and looked around for something new to do.

"Let’s climb the jungle gym. Do you want to try?” Jiwon stretched out his hand to pull Junhoe along

“I am scared of tall thing. i don't want to" Junhoe shook his head and was a bit shy that he got scared

"Follow me Junhoe, i won't let you fall ok." Jiwon offered his pinky to Junhoe for assurance. Junhoe wrapped his pinky around Jiwon's and smiled at him but his heart was about to burst, "Sure” Junhoe was scared but he didn’t want to lose this new friend. Jiwon looks nice. Junhoe likes Jiwon. Junhoe climbed the jungle gym carefully with his legs wobbling every step along the way. With Jiwon encouragement, Junhoe climbed higher and higher along with Jiwon's guidance. Junhoe finally reached the peak and was amazed at himself.

"Jiwon look!! I am so tall"

"I know, you are a brave boy Junhoe but don't let go ok?" They hung on for their dear life and just observed their view.

"I am going to tell my mummy, when i become a big boy, i want to marry you" Junhoe proudly said to Jiwon.

"OK Junhoe, i will marry you too. When we be big boys, we will get married and we can play together at the playground every day!!"

"Jiwon, Jiwon, When you be big boy, you have money to buy me ice cream everyday...oh and chocolate too."

"Ok Junhoe, Ice cream, chocolate and play ground. So we will stay with my mummy?"

"Erm but will your mummy make sausages for me Jiwon? My mummy makes sausages for me everyday" Junhoe was cutely serious about his food

"Yes Junhoe, i will tell mummy to make you sausages every day ok and and my room have a toy drum. We can play when we get married"

"OK Jiwon, i will bring my bunny bear so you can play with it too"

After the boys came to agreement of their marriage, Jiwon slowly descended from the jungle gym. As he turned around to assist Junhoe, he saw Junhoe falling in front of his eyes. Jiwon reached out a hand but it was too late and Junhoe was already on the ground crying loudly. "Oh no. my husband is crying" Jiwon quickly went over to Junhoe to comfort him."Junhoe shhh stop crying. I buy you ice cream. Shhh you are a big boy, don't cry." Jiwon quickly ran as fast as his little legs allowed him to the store to get one for Junhoe

 

~

 

Jinhwan heard giggles and shrieks of laughter. He was so happy that his plan now in motion. “Why couldn’t this happen earlier. I guess –“

“I WANT MY MUMMY” Junhoe was bawling his eyes out on the floor.

“—WHAT HAPPENED” Junhoe’s cries cut off Jinhwan’s thoughts. He turned around and saw that Junhoe was on the ground clutching his arm. Jiwon was by his side just staring at Junhoe. He seems to be in shock. “Oh no… Junhoe broke his arm… what is going to happen now?” Strangely, Jihwan witnessed Jiwon running away."Where is the boy going? What did he do?!! Oh no! This is not good!"

What happened next was Junhoe returned to the safe arms of his grandmother. He was nursed back to health and he will be entering the elementary school near his grandmother’s home since his grandma felt it was more dangerous for him to be apart from her. “DAMN IT!! WHEN WILL THEY MEET AGAIN? They have been separated AGAIN! They won’t even remember each other by then” Jinhwan is getting frustrated that his assignment kept getting delayed. He was unhappy with this progress and flew back to the HQ with feeling so defeated. 

 

~

 

Jiwon came back running to the play ground to give Junhoe an ice cream but Junhoe was no longer there. Jiwon looked around with the melting ice cream trickling down his hand. He finally gave up and sat down with the soggy ice cream cone in his hand and cried. "Junhoe, you said you will marry me... where did you go?"

 

"Grandma, does Jiwon knows where i am? i scared he cannot find me?" Junhoe was sitting on his grandma's lap and he was confused why Jiwon didn't follow him in the noisy car that kept going Wee Woo.

"Who is Jiwon?" Junhoe grandma asked while patting his head

"Jiwon will marry me when we be big boys. His mum going to make me sausages. But i don't know where his house" Junhoe suddenly felt sad and cried fat tears. _I don't know where my husband house is..._

 

* * *

 

 

**1994 (Seventh Month)**

“So what is the progress of the Koo and Kim’s family” Hanbin was curious of their progress

“I am unable to do anything as they kept getting separated since they were born. I tried to get the mummies together but they were separated and then ---“Jinhwan was updating Hanbin with his head hung low.

“I know what happened, I can view them as well from here. So what will happen now? Do you know?” Hanbin was concerned by how broken the trainee was. “I know I gave you 24 months but like I also told you, we cannot predict human’s behaviour. So don’t be too hung up on that.”

“I am going to try my best. I will”


	4. Chapter 4

**1999 (Twelfth Month – Halfway mark)**

The years passed by and Jinhwan was feeling more and more defeated. By the 12th month, he received news that Junhoe was going to Lincoln Middle School, the school Jiwon was currently attending. Jinhwan couldn’t wait to make them school sweethearts. Finally he felt that things are going his way and he wanted to celebrate for this miraculous advancement for the boys.

Yet again he received bad news that Jiwon will not be continuing in Lincoln but will be transferred out to Jefferson Middle School for the music program. He was betting his odds that Jiwon would stay in the same Middle school but WHY WHY was this boy scouted to another school? " _Damn his talents'_

But his hope went up again when he realized that Jiwon will time to time have combined training with Lincoln Middle school. _“I can work with this. I can._ ” They are now older and no parents will interfere. _“Finally Jinhwan. You caught yourself a break”_

 

_~_

 

As teenagers, Junhoe became more reserved while Jiwon became more popular. Jiwon was known for his drumming skills and was scouted for a music program while Junhoe was a normal hardworking student. His life revolves around getting his grades up. He tries his best but he admits he ain’t no Einstein. He recently moved back to this neighbourhood after his grandmother passed away which caused him to be moody and moping around constantly and no one approached him to be his friend. He became more of a recluse until his cousin was transferred in.

Jiwon was walking around his old school canteen and was reminiscing his time in this school. _"That's the store that sold the best hamburgers. Oh that is the store that sold my favourite candy"._ He kept going down memory lane. He didn't want to transfer school but his parents jumped at the idea of him having a future in the music industry. He like playing the drums but that wasn't his interest. He hated the fact that he had to move away from his friends but luckily he have to revisit his old school on a weekly basis to conduct combined training. To him it just doesn't make sense

He even negotiated with his teacher, "Why do i need to transfer school AND come back here on a weekly basis when i can train them on a daily basis as a student here?!!"

His teacher's response was "Your new school will learn at a faster pace that will allow you to be way ahead in musical skills and that is how you can train them. How can you train them when you are of the same pace with them?' Upon hearing that, Jiwon gave up and transferred out. He looks forward to his weekly exchange so he can bumped into his old friends and eat his favourite snacks the school had to offer. As he was strolling about today, he had the weirdest urge to visit the library. _"Strange, I hate the library"_ Jiwon chuckled at his thoughts. He slowly walked to the building where the library was at

 

~

As he walked around this unfamiliar terrain, he saw a boy sleeping in between his books and that amused him. _“What an interesting guy, is he even studying?”_ He walked over and sat at the same table just staring at the boy’s long eyelashes fluttering in his sleep . _“He looks familiar”_ Jiwon thought to himself

“Jiwon!! What are you doing here?” Donghyuk spoke in a shushed voice. Donghyuk have been following Jiwon since a while ago when he noticed Jiwon wasn't heading to diretion of the music room. “FYI, the band room is not here. Let’s go!!”

“Wait, I want to know his name” Jiwon was annoyed that he couldn’t even get to speak to the beautiful boy in front of him.

“We got to go!! I don’t want to get into trouble again” Donghyuk was pleading with Jiwon. He was looking around to lookout as only students of Lincoln Middle school was allowed in the library

 _“I’ll come back and look for you my Sleeping Beauty”_ Jiwon took a last look and left reluctantly with Donghyuk

 

~

 

“ _Sleeping Beauty? Yes. I guess Jiwon already fell for Junhoe_ ” Jinhwan was having a mini celebration by himself. Today by a stroke of luck, Jiwon seems to listen to Jinhwan whispers. He normally goes home after practise but went to the library where Junhoe was at instead. _"Yes yes yes!! Today is the day where there will be the classic story of high school sweethearts. Awwww."_ Jinhwan had a monologue going on with himself. _"NO JIHWAN. STOP THAT THOUGHT. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPEN LAST TIME!! DON'T CELEBRATE BEFORE IT IS FIXED"_ He had an inner conflict and _decided_ to stay neutral till everything pans out _  
_

_The following week, Jiwon returned to the library to search for his sleeping beauty. Jinhwan was following him with dance in his steps. “Guess this will be wrapped up soon. Wait, I have to still be by their side to make sure they stay together” Jinhwan was already precalculating their love story._

_~_

 

Jiwon went to the same spot he last saw Junhoe but this time around, his Sleeping Beauty was wide awake studying. He smoothly approached him and gave him his toothy smile. "Hi I am Bobby. You are?"

Junhoe looked up to the raspy voice and saw a beautiful boy giving him a cute smile and he melted. "Hey I am Sebastian. You are not in our uniform and you are not allowed here. I guess you like breaking the rules I see"

Jiwon pulled a chair for him to sit in and explained his situation. "Sassy. Well, you can say I am a music trainer for this school. So i have special privileges. That's why i can come in" Jiwon hoped that his white lie would convinced Junhoe

"Music trainer? You are my age. What are you rambling about?" Junhoe raised an eyebrow but he was still intrigued by this mysterious boy.

Jiwon explained the combined training and finally Junhoe ease into believing him. "OK. Say that i believe you, what are you doing here?"

"I came by last week and i saw a fairy tale unfolding right in front of my eye, a real life Sleeping Beauty in this same library waiting for a Prince Charming to give the kiss to be awaken. My heart couldn't beat normally after i saw Sleeping Beauty. I couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful character"

"So have you found her? Him? Why are you wasting your time with me. Go and seek for her? Him?' Junhoe was a bit annoyed by Jiwon blatantly professing his love for someone else _"Why do i care? Pfft"_

"I found HIM already. Now my heart is in peace. And i am looking at him right now"

Junhoe could feel his cheeks was getting red and he could feel the heat as it flushes all over his face. _"Sleeping Beauty? Darn it, this boy must have caught me sleeping while studying. Did i drool? or did i snore? Dammit Junhoe"  "_ I thought you are a music trainer? So why are you still here? Don't you have a class to train? 

"It ended just now. i had hopes that i can catch you here and escort you home. Will you, my Sleeping Beauty allow me" Jiwon was pleased at himself but was mentally cringing at his corniness

"Fine. Let's go. I am getting hungry any ways and my mum made sausages" Junhoe slowly packed up his belongings and left school with Bobby

 

 

"So you live in this neighbourhood as well?" Jiwon was amazed that he never saw Sebastian before. Jiwon was quite a popular boy and he knew everyone from one end to the other end of this neighbourhood.

"Yeap. I just moved here. I used to live with my Grandmother and she passed away so now i am back with my parents. So yeap" Junhoe felt his eyes stinging as he remembered his precious grandmother. He took a deep breath hoping Bobby didn't see his weak moment. Boys should be tough

"No wonder... I know everyone here and it was impossible someone as amazing as you could escape my attention. Did you ever use to visit this area?" Jiwon was more intrigued by the mythical creature named Sebastian aka Sleeping Beauty. Somehow, he feels like there was a sense of familiarity but he couldn't figure out why

"You mean as a young boy? To be honest i don't have much memories here. My grandma said i blocked all my memories here after i had a high fever. Somehow she thinks i was disappointed with this place, but she couldn't figure out why this silly boy would have so much resentment towards a place. Well that was what she said. I sure can't remember why" Junhoe was always puzzled by himself as well

"Well let's create new memories for you then. I am more then willing to do that for you" Jiwon was excited to convince Sebastian of the goodness of the neighbourhood he grew up in.

As Jiwon was leaning in to give Sebastian a goodbye kiss, there was a shrill shriek of a woman's voice. "KOO JUNHOE. I SEE YOU!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW" Upon hearing that Sebastian ran off now like Cinderella and left Jiwon standing there with his lips still puckered. _"Koo Jun-what?" Ah Jiwon you stupid boy, you forgot to ask for his Korean name. I guess he is Sebastian Koo?  Let's ask him next week then"_ Jiwon walked with light steps whistling to 'Once Upon a Dream', eager for the week to come.

 

~

 

Jiwon have been hanging around Sebastian's apartment block but he couldn't catch sight of that boy. _"Did he get into trouble with his mum I don't want to get into trouble with my future mother in-law?"_ Jiwon snickered with that thought and rushed to the library.The week was not quick enough as he was getting impatient to catch sight of the elusive Sebastian Koo. " _Sebastian Koo and Bobby Kim. We sound so nice together"_  Jiwon blushed at his silly antic. Jiwon was praying hard he is still at the same spot he met him and not grounded at home. Jiwon stopped in his steps as he saw Sebastian sitting with another boy at the same table and he walked away looking defeated. _"Guess that was why he was never around. He was busy with his boyfriend". Stupid Jiwon, You should have asked if he have a boyfriend FIRST"_

 

“Chanwoo stop it. I am studying!” Junhoe was annoyed by Chanwoo bugging him. Chanwoo always annoys him by being extra touchy as he knew Junhoe hates it

“Junhoe, come please. I need you to go on a double date with me. My new girlfriend will be bringing her best friend” Chanwoo was begging Junhoe and Junhoe was not sold on the idea.

“Get your arms off me. I don’t want others getting the wrong idea” Junhoe shrugged Chanwoo’s arm. _"What if Bobby comes and see? Today should be the day he have his music class. Stupid Chanwoo"_

“Who would get the wrong idea? Everyone in school knows we are cousins and I have a gorgeous girlfriend. Don’t call yourself my cousin if you don’t want to accompany me” Chanwoo stood up, playfully punched Junhoe in his arm and walked away

 

 

 _“There was someone who misunderstood. The timing sucks!”_ Jinhwan turned around to chase after Jiwon. Jiwon was walking with a quicken pace,head hung low and puffing with madness. _"No Jiwon go back, it's a misunderstanding!!"_ He hopes he was able to persuade Jiwon that to return to the library. He tried his best but Jiwon’s human heart wouldn’t respond to his whispers this time, rage was clouding his heart and nothing could appease that. Jinhwan returned to heaven feeling deflated. He have already reached his halfway mark and he have not made any progress at all. _“When will I ever graduate at this pace?”_

 

* * *

 

**2003 (Sixteenth Month)**

The boys are now having their own part time jobs outside of school and Jinhwan felt he have aged by a million years. He have to admit that their fate was strong. Even without him persuading them to do anything, they have been popping around each other’s lives without them even realising. Jiwon being Jiwon, have already erased Junhoe’s face from his memory out of disappointment. They have bumped into each other countless of times but they were just not responding to each other. Jinhwan was exhausted by how these boy’s minds works.

Whenever they were near, he would make the church bells toll louder, made the wind blew harder or make the flowers release their scents but they were just too oblivious to all the subtlest hint. Jinhwan was close to giving up until they made progress by themselves. To some degree. Jinhwan no longer wants to put hopes as he knows their fate may be strong but their timing have never been kind.

“Chanwoo! Do you want to get some coffee? I am exhausted” Junhoe was on auto pilot mode as he had a late night and he had classes after work

“No. You go ahead, I need to take care of the store. New stock came in and I have to put it away”

“OK then, I will get you a cup though” Junhoe dragged his feet and went to the coffee store a few doors down. He noticed the new barista and he was suddenly no longer sleepy. He placed his order along with Chanwoo and left his name with the barista. “Kim Jiwon” Junhoe noticed the barista name tag. He gave a huge smile and promised to return to this cafe again. He have noticed this boy passing in front of his store umpteen times but he never had the guts to say Hi. Once he built up his courage but Jiwon was whisked away by his friend. _"Maybe i should say Hi today"_ Junhoe planned and rehearsed his speech over and over again. As it was already his turn, he could feel his cheeks getting as red as the barista uniform.

"Urm, Hi"

"Hi there. May i have your order please?" Jiwon the barista asked in the most friendliest way

"I would like an Iced Americano, a cup of Coffee of the Day and your contact number" Junhoe regretted saying that and wished there was a hole to swallow him up.

"So an Iced Americano, Coffee of the day and , excuse me?" Jiwon repeated after him. Jiwon recognise this shy boy in front of him. If he was not wrong, he works in a store selling gifts for couples. He is cute but Jiwon knows this kind of good looking guy, will definitely have a boyfriend so he never bothered to even try his luck. "Did you say my number?" Jiwon smiled and before he could get an answer, the boy tapped his card for payment and moved over to the Collection counter

 

“Donghyuk, pass this cup to the customer once you made the drink" and he pointed to Junhoe who was engrossed on his handphone. Jiwon wrote his number on the cup which was something he have never done before. He had countless of good looking guys come in but he just had the strongest urge to pass along his number to this guy. Well, it was more to Jinhwan whispering in his ears and he decided to act on this ‘instinct’ of his

“Jiwon, it’s against the rules! You know we can’t do this” the scribbles on the cup didn't go unnoticed by Donghyuk who have always been a stickler for rules.

“It’s my last day here so why not” Jiwon smirked and was excited. “OK pass it to him. I am leaving for my night classes. I am late. I was doing you a favour by staying to clear the crowd. You owe me. Shut up. So I trust you that you will do a good job” Jiwon mouthed at Donghyuk as he moonwalking out of the counter

“Why can’t you give it to him yourself?” Donghyuk was whining for doing unnecessary task like this. His words fell on deaf ears as Jiwon already left the store before he knew it. _"Damn it, I didn't have a good look at the guy. I guess he will collect it when i am done and called out his name"_

 

Donghyuk tried to read Jiwon’s illegible handwriting and called out the written name. “SunHwi?” He called and called and no one claimed it. As he was swamped with orders, he just left it on the counter. More and more drinks got claimed except SunHwi's. Donghyuk totally forgot Jiwon’s request as his head was focused on making sure to make all the orders as it was peak period. He walked over to the unclaimed cups and threw it out and continued to make drinks for the pending orders. _"The rules are we have to throw out any unclaimed drinks after 5 minutes to ensure quality"_

 

“Hi I have yet to receive my drink” Junhoe was annoyed at the long waiting time and the cute barista named Kim Jiwon was no longer at the counter.

“Sorry, may I have your order again? We are short of staff and we are behind with orders” Donghyuk explained nicely.

Junhoe repeated his order, took his drink and walked back to his store

“Ya Junhoe, you sure took a long time to buy coffee” Chanwoo have been stuck clearing stock and wasn’t scared to show his displeasure.

“They didn’t have enough staff and a lot of customer was angry too. There were so many drinks on the counter but none was mine. Not my day I guess. The cute barista I saw was gone by the time I collected my drink” Junhoe was hoping Chanwoo would empathize with his long tiring day. "I finally asked for his number but i was ignored. I.AM.EMBARRASSED.AS.FUCK

“WHATEVER.” Chanwoo could care less and he shoved Junhoe into the store room to resume work

 

Jinhwan witness the whole thing and he swore he should just hand in resignation immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hanbin PLEASE give me another assignment. I can’t with this two. I have been hovering around them for seventeen months already. I am exhausted. They take half a step forward and then thirty steps back. I don’t think I can do anything please. Please change my assignment.” Jinhwan was already on the verge of breaking down. He is tired, annoyed and he sure didn’t expect it will be hard to earn his bow and arrow. “You did say that some human are not moved towards each other. Maybe they are not meant to be”

“Jinhwan, are you sure? If you are, I can assign them to another trainee but it is 17 months of your effort down the drain.” Hanbin was getting worried he broke Jinhwan out of his own selfishness. “OK let me see… how about --” Hanbin flipped the pages of couples that needs to be paired up. "How about this couple, Kim Hanbin and Kim Da Hyun. Hey he have the same name as me. Heol interesting" Hanbin was easily amused

Jinhwan was out of it and what Hanbin said made sense, why would he let them go. “I will stay put. Like what you say, it is 17 months of my effort and I don’t think I want anyone stealing my thunder. I still have 7 more months” Jinhwan was now a bit more resolved despite his instincts telling him to run away from this couple. He weighed the outcome and it will be sweet victory if they do end up together. Something for the books. He have to do something drastic and out of the rule books the next time around. He had a plan but he have to make sure he never gets caught.

 

Jinhwan went to the lab in the HQ and approached Jaewon. “Do you know if there is anything for us to transform into a human? I am sick of my lack of abilities! I HAVE FREAKING WHISPERS. I FEEL SO USELESS”

“HYUNG! That is forbidden. Why are you doing this. I mean all trainee cupids started out the way you did and they eventually received the bow and arrow. Don't do this please” Jaewon was surprised but not shocked. He knew Jinhwan since their boot camp training and they grew close despite being assigned to different department. He have been hearing all about the stress of Jinhwan first assignment and he can’t help pity him. His task was hard but it would definitely put him in Saint Hanbin good books.

"Jaewon ah.... i just want it to be done with."

“Hyung. I don't mind taking the risk but you have to be patient as it will take me six months to get the formula right. I can’t do it when there’s anyone around so it will take me that long to not get caught” Jaewon was excited as he was a thrill seeker and he was willing to do anything for Jinhwan Hyung

“Do it. Do it. I don’t care. I invested too much of me in this. Update me when it is done. I will treat you to lunch for a whole year” Jinhwan floated back to his room _"I will quit after this case. i don't think i am cut out to be a cupid"_

 

* * *

 

 

**2009 (twenty-second month)**

 

Jiwon was gathered in the restaurant for a work celebration thing. He didn’t want to come but his heart was persuading him otherwise. He just want to go home and he was exhausted. As he took a seat, he noticed someone he have never met before. _“New staff? Different department? I didn't see him the whole day”_ Jiwon thought to himself

“Hi I am Jinhwan. I am a new staff and I am in a new department.” Jinhwan and Jaewon succeeded making the formula and he is able to be in a human form for only a few hours. He need to be quick and he cannot fail. Instead of whispers, he now can speak to Jiwon and convinced him face to face. "I had to do all my clearance so i didn't even had the chance to report to office today. There was some complications with my ID"

“OH... That must be frustrating but you get to escape from the orientation just now. It was draggy and boring and i am surprised i made it out alive." Jiwon whispered to Jinhwan. "I am Jiwon. I am new as well. You can sit with me as I don’t know many people here” Jiwon was pleased that someone else was as new as him. It was overwhelming to work in such a big company and to be invited on the very first day itself.

The night passed with drinks and Jiwon and Jinhwan grew closer. Since Jinhwan knows Jiwon since birth he easily gain his trust by conversing about his likes and dislikes. He decided to move in for the kill now. He knows Jiwon will forget all this by the time he wakes up tomorrow. “Do you have girl? Or boyfriend?”

“No” Jiwon was tipsy and he was already leaning on Jinhwan shoulder. “I feel like I am in love but I don’t know with whom. Does that make sense?” Jiwon laughed out loud "All these years my heart ache with a sense of belonging but i have never met the one it belongs to. I had so many failed dates cause i didn't want to waste mine or their time. It is so hard to be in love with someone i have never met. Does it make sense? It don't make sense. Nothing makes sense"

“I have a friend who is single and I want to introduce you to each other. I think you will make a great couple. His name is Junhoe” he took out his loaned hand phone and showed Jiwon Junhoe’s picture "He is lonely too and he have a fear of getting into a relationship. Just like you. Who knows, you both are made for each other"

“Junhoe” Jiwon parroted Jinhwan “Your friend is gorgeous. Why do I feel like I know him? Do I know him. Should i know him?” Jiwon squinted at the picture and his speech was getting more slurred with intoxicity. “Key in his number in my handphone please. I will call him tomorrow”

 _“I would do one better”_ Jinhwan took Jiwon handphone and opened a messaging app. He couldn't risk the chance of Jiwon forgetting this conversation and not text Junhoe at all. He knew he will get into trouble for being in human form and he was scared he won't be able to guide Jiwon after this. He is now getting attached to this two silly boys. He watched them grow up and blossomed to fine men and he is going all out.

“Hi I am Jiwon. Shall we meet up and be friends?” Jinhwan typed it and and wait for Junhoe's reply. Jinhwan knew from years of observing him that he was a light drinker. _“I hope this works. I may get into huge trouble but I sincerely want you guys to end up with each other too”_

"Hi I am Junhoe. I don't mind meeting. I am free tomorrow"

Jinhwan clasped his hands in glee and keyed in Jiwon's calendar for the meeting with Junhoe tomorrow. "MEETING WITH KOO JUNHOE. 6:30PM FATE TO BE CAFE". _"Jiwon ah, please don't mess this up PLEASE"_ Jinhwan kissed Jiwon's forehead lightly and poofed into thin air

* * *

 

“Hi I am Jiwon but you may call me Bobby” Jiwon extended his hand. He was surprised by this sudden entry in his calendar but he was drunk as a lord and he couldn't risk missing out any appointments he made while he was drunk.

“I am Junhoe or you call me as Sebastian. This may seems weird but do I know you? Junhoe asked. Jiwon somehow looks so familiar to him and Junhoe started to relax. It was like his body was screaming for him to hug this stranger. He knows it was rude but he couldn't stop staring at this man's face. He had a jaw that could sliced your finger open if you traced the. He was well built and his smile seems so familiar.

“I know that feeling but I am sure we have never met. I wouldn’t let someone as gorgeous as you walk away from me” Jiwon was being smooth yet at the same time a sense of familiarity swept him. He definitely won't pass by a guy with a face like Junhoe's. He was convinced both his face and body was sculpted by Greek Gods. “Want to get dinner Junhoe? For some weird reason, i feel like having sausages. I know of a great stand that serves the best home made sausages ”

“Sure. Those are my favourite!!" Junhoe was sure he was grinning like a fool now and he can't seem to stop it. "Are you sure we have never met before?” Junhoe is so intrigued by this stranger named Jiwon and he felt like he knows Jiwon his whole life.

“Maybe in our past life?”

“Maybe”

 

* * *

 

 

“Here is your bow and arrow. You did me proud and I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!” Hanbin was inaugurating Jinhwan but he needs Jinhwan knows he won’t tolerate him breaking rules again. “You have worked hard for the past 24 months and not only did Jiwon propose, they are now married and adopted a son. They sure move fast once they have met.”

“Thank you and I swear I won’t ever do it again”

“Do you know what have they named their son? Hanbin asked

“Freddie. Because Junhoe was obsessed with Bohemian Rhapsody"

Jinhwan retreated to his room with his shiny new bow and arrow. All the work he invested in them paid off. He will never change it in any ways. He looked down on them and his heart was bursting with pride. "Happy Valentine's Day Kim Jiwon and Koo Junhoe"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @fudgyjammy14 & @AmelieofK for ALL the encouragements


End file.
